Lizzie Shuffles the Deck
Lizzie Shuffles the Deck is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Lizzie Hearts is practicing croquet with the Royals team and Apple, Briar and Blondie are not happy with being told that their heads will be chopped off if they do not play better, so they quit. Briar tries to help Lizzie and advises her that to make more friends, Lizzie needs not to yell and not treat her friends as subjects. Briar offers more advice and this leads Lizzie to adjust the advice from her mothers daily deck of instructions. Lizzie decides to follow her mother's instructions, but do it her way. After Lizzie apologises to her team mates, they forgive her and they become friends again, still committed to beating the Rebels!. Transcript Lizzie Hearts: And that is how it's done. As the Royal team captain and future Queen of Hearts, I command you to beat those rebels! Briar Beauty: But, uh, we've been trying and we're just not very good. Apple White: Lizzie, why don't you give us a royally inspirational speech. Lizzie Hearts: Okay, play better or... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! And Briar, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! And Blondie- Blondie Lockes: OK! This is so, not just right. We quit. Apple White: Yeah me too. Briar Beauty: See ya Lizzie. Apple White: Terribly sorry Lizzie Hearts: Fine! Ashlynn Ella: Hunter, your favourite....veggie burgers with- Hunter Huntsman: Ugh! Ashlynn Ella: Oh! Lizzie Hearts: Ah. Briar Beauty: Lizzie, uh, you know, if you wanna have more friends, maybe you shouldn't act soooo.... Dexter Charming: Excuse me, Can I borrow your salt? Lizzie Hearts: No! OFF WITH THE SALT! Dexter Charming: wah, Oh! Briar Beauty: Lizzie, why do you always have to yell? Lizzie Hearts: My mother says, "its the only way to rule your subjects". Briar Beauty: We're not your subjects, we're your friends. Hey, when did you talk to your mom? Lizzie Hearts: She gave me a daily deck of instructions for the whole school year. Briar Beauty: "Rule my way." "I'll be watching!" Huh. Being a royal doesn't mean we have to do exactly what our parents did. I like to think...the details are up to us. Lizzie Hearts: Mother told me to follow her words. But, she didn't say in which order. True friends, not subjects. I will rule my way. Apple White: Ha ha ha ha. Oh! Lizzie Hearts: Hey guys. Well, I've acted a bit off with my friends. Forgive me? Apple White: Of course. Blondie Lockes: Grab a mallet and lets show those rebels who's wicked! Blondie/Lizzie/Apple/Briar: Ha ha ha. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS. *laughing*. Gallery True Friends - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Lizzie - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Notice Board - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png we're just not very good - LSTD.png The croquet lawn - LSTD.png Crouquet ball - Lizzie Shuffles The Deck.png OK! - LSTD.png Oh - LSTD.png And Blondie... - LSTD.png My mother says - LSTD.png Lizzie talking - LSTD.png And Briar, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD - LSTD.png Lizzie and her lunch - LSTD.png Briar and her lunch - LSTD.png Blondie, Aplle & Briar - LSTD.png Rebels royals - LSTD.png Lizzie rebels and royals - LSTD.png Lizzie shuffles the deck 3.png Lizzie cutting her cards - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Briar and Lizzie - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Rebels practicing croquet - Lizzie Shuffles The Deck.png TeamCaptainLizzie.jpg|Team Captain Lizzie BlondieAppleBriarpicture.jpg|True friends, not subjects DailydeckofcardsLizzie.jpg|Daily deck of cards Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages